Corps et âme
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Amestris est le théâtre de meurtres perpétrés par ce qu'il semblerait être des vampires. Cependant après une rencontre qui aurait pu sembler tout à fait anodine l'un d'entre eux se retrouve sous l'emprise d'une malédiction qu'il veut à tous prix conjurer
1. Vampire

Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fic pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou pas au vu du contenu....

Bon alors à la base les vampires c'est pas mon truc, mais je sais pas, j'ai pété un câble et je me suis dit « pourquoi pas? » donc voilà... Je précise tout de même que mon choupinet Kratos67 a très largement participé en sa qualité de conseillé spécial.

Vous verrez bien par vous même, bonne lecture.

(Attention c'est OOC!)

***************************************************************************

**Corps et âme**

**Chapitre 1: Vampires**

Chaque culture possède ses propres mythes, ses propres légendes, façonnés par son histoire, des faits plus ou moins réels, superstitions auxquelles on ne veut pas croire pour ne pas avoir peur. Des plus extravagantes aux plus crédibles, chaque époque à son lot de croyances qu'elle lègue à la suivante. Cependant, il arrive que le conte ne soit pas si fantastique que l'on croyait. En effet, en ce début de XXe siècle, un pays vivait encore dans la crainte d'êtres de la nuit au teint pâle et aux canines acérées. Depuis des siècles, des vampires hantaient Amestris chaque nuit, faisant des centaines de victimes, à tel point qu'un couvre feu avait été mis en place par l'armée. Personne ne savait d'où venaient ces étranges créatures, ni comment les combattre, des groupes d'interventions nocturnes avaient bien été mis en place pour faire face à ces monstres. Cependant au matin, leurs membres étaient toujours retrouvés mort, vidés de leur sang, si bien que le nombre de volontaires pour de telles missions diminuait de jour en jour. L'armée avait ainsi du faire appel aux civils, mais les seules réponses venaient de fortes têtes à peine majeur, impatients de faire face au danger et de prouver qu'ils devenaient des hommes. Généralement trop zélés, ils couraient à leur perte, se jetant sur le premier immortel venu, ou encore attaquant d'innocents citadins retardataires. Ces groupes avaient également vocation à servir de patrouilles afin d'assurer le respect du couvre feu et ainsi éviter les meurtres de curieux en quête d'aventure, bien souvent des adolescents. Cependant, cette mesure n'avait que très peu réduit le nombre des victimes, personne ne savait réellement à quelle heure se réveillaient ces monstres aussi était-il possible qu'ils côtoient les humains sans que ceux-ci ne le sachent.

Beaucoup de citadins tentaient de quitter les villes plus touchées par le mal pour les villages de campagne où la menace était, selon les rumeurs, presque inexistante. Cela sembla se confirmer, cependant, une fois les villes délaissées, les vampires se déplacèrent à leur tour; où qu'ils aillent, les humains ne semblaient pas pouvoir leur échapper. Leur nombre et leur nature exact restait un mystère, la seule certitude étant que nul n'était à l'abri d'une attaque. Certaines familles avaient été retrouvées des jours après, étendues sur le sol de leur demeure qui se voulait synonyme de sécurité, vidées de leur sang. Dès le coucher du soleil, la peur s'emparait des habitants d'Amestris qui se terraient dans leurs foyers, derrières des murs rassurants. Malgré le sentiment d'être confiné dans un environnement impénétrable, ils avaient parfois la surprise de voir leur porte ou leurs fenêtres céder devant la visite de l'une de ces créatures de la nuit, les laissant à la merci des prédateurs affamés.

Toutefois, c'était bien la capitale la plus touchée par ce phénomène; des dizaines de clans vampires s'étaient installés à Central city, semant la terreur parmi les habitants. Chaque matin, on retrouvait des dizaines de cadavres entassés dans un cimetière. L'armée avait bien essayé de s'y poster avant le lever du jour, cependant, les dépouilles étaient alors retrouvées ailleurs, dans un parc, un cours d'eau, ou même dans le cimetière militaire, jamais ils n'avaient vu l'une de ces créatures de la nuit. En réalité, tout ceux qui en avait rencontré n'était plus là pour en parler, aussi n'était-on pas certain qu'il s'agissait réellement de vampires, cependant, les victimes n'arboraient nul autre blessure que deux petits trous rougis par le sang au niveau du cou, on en avait donc tout naturellement déduit, influencé par les croyances populaires, qu'il s'agissait de buveurs de sang, bien qu'au fil des siècles on préférât croire que les assassins étaient des humains s'amusant à jouer aux vampires, fable à vocation rassurante devant laquelle tous acquiesçaient mais à laquelle personne n'adhérait.

L'incertitude planait donc sur la ville, mais le danger, bien réel, mettait tout le monde d'accord sur l'importance du couvre feu, chacun se méfiant de quiconque il croisait dès que l'horizon commençait à bruler. Cependant, tapis dans l'ombre, les vampires guettaient leurs proies dont les plus téméraires se risquaient encore à traverser la ville après la nuit tombée. Sous la voûte étoilée, linceul noir scintillant, la mort reprenait ses droits dans les rues éteintes.

Toutefois, malgré la peur omniprésente, un vain espoir vivait toujours dans les cœurs, celui qu'un conflit éclate entre les différents clans. L'histoire avait laissé la trace indélébile de sanglantes batailles se déroulant à la nuit tombée, le fracas des attaques parvenant aux oreilles des riverains sans qu'il n'en pussent distinguer la provenance, et durant lesquelles, le nombre de victimes s'était vu considérablement diminuer. Ainsi, chacun voulait croire que les monstres s'entretueraient et finiraient par disparaître. Cependant, il existait une paix fragile entre les clans, instaurée afin d'éviter tout nouveau massacre, certains d'entre eux ayant été totalement anéantis, d'autres intégrés à un groupe dominant après la mort de leur seigneur, si bien que les dizaines de petites tributs éparpillées laissèrent place à quelques importantes factions. Ainsi tant que l'un n'attaquait pas, les autres ne feraient pas le moindre mouvement offensif. Les seigneurs ne se rencontraient pas, ne sortant quasiment jamais de leurs repères, préférant généralement envoyer leurs sujets chasser pour eux.

Cependant, l'un d'entre eux aimait la chasse, il aimait poursuivre une proie prise du vain espoir d'échapper à son funeste sort. Son plus grand plaisir était de sentir la peur de sa victime, de la sentir trembler entre ses bras, ses jambes flageolant bien trop pour fuir, il s'amusait de les voir se débattre avec frénésie, de les entendre crier. La peur accélérant leur rythme cardiaque, le sang avait un goût tout particulier après cet effort. De plus, Roy Mustang, comme tout bon seigneur, se refusait à boire le sang de n'importe qui, aussi choisissait-il ses proies parmi les classes les plus aisées. Il aimait jouer avec ses victimes, et pour ce faire il ne revêtait qu'un simple costume trois pièces noir et gris, vêtu ainsi il avait tout le loisir d'endormir leur méfiance avec ses beau discours, les femmes étant les plus faciles à séduire. En effet, le seigneur était un très bel homme aux yeux noirs et profonds, si bien qu'aucune femme ne résistait à son charme envoutant et mystérieux.

Il s'enorgueillissait de ce qui le distinguait des autres seigneurs de son peuple, vautrés sur les coussins de canapés confortables, attendant patiemment que leurs esclaves leur amènent de quoi dîner. Ces dandys inactifs étaient entièrement dépendants de leurs serviteurs, aussi aurait-il été facile de les laisser dépérir. La plupart ne sortait pas par peur de rencontrer un homologue et de l'affrontement qu'il pourrait s'en suivre. Trop attachés à leur vie luxueuse et opulente, les plus nobles préféraient rester cacher que risquer de mourir et ainsi se priver de nombreux plaisirs. Roy quant à lui s'offrait de choisir lui-même son repas et ses maîtresses; il parvenait sans mal à jouer de ses charmes pour endormir la méfiance des dames, il aimait jouer avec elles avant de les mordre. Couvertes de sueur dans leur draps froissés, inconsciente du danger qui les guettait, elles se laissaient aller au plaisir qu'il semblait leur offrir alors qu'il ne faisait qu'anesthésier la douleur de la morsure. La plupart ne se rendait compte de rien, mettant leur faiblesse sur le compte de l'effort fourni et pensant s'endormir tout naturellement.

Toutefois, les plus vieilles bâtisses étaient protégées par l'alchimie, puissante science humaine découverte à une époque qui vit l'avènement puis la rapide disparition des hunters. Ces chasseurs de vampires avaient protégé les maisons de quiconque pouvait en payer le prix des intrusions des buveurs de sang, ainsi ne pouvaient-ils entrer s'ils n'y étaient pas invités. Ce siècle fut le seul à voir une alliance entre les différents clans vampires, unis pour se débarrasser de la menace grandissante et retrouver leur toute puissance. Ainsi, Roy ne prenait jamais le risque d'entrer quelque part sans y être convié de crainte de se voir interdire l'accès à l'intérieur et révéler ses intentions. Il n'aimait pas prendre ses proies par la force, et il préférait que son visage reste inconnu des humains afin de ne pas être traqué comme certains de ses congénères. Il se refusait également à forcer l'entrée des bâtiments les plus récents pour cueillir son gibier, optant pour une approche plus subtile, même s'il se dévoilait par la suite.

Il adaptait sa technique en fonction de sa proie, le charme avec les femmes, la force avec les hommes, la peur avec les plus jeunes. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement le jeune sang, malheureusement, les jeunes filles étaient toutes sous étroites surveillances, il n'avait donc que de très rares occasions de goûter à ce met si délicat. En outre, les jeunes hommes se faisaient de moins en moins téméraires, quant aux enfants n'en parlons pas, pas un seul n'errait dans les rues, jalousement gardés par leurs parents protecteurs. Il s'amusait à les laisser courir, puis à les rattraper, décuplant leur peur, il contemplait l'expression d'horreur qui se lisait sur leurs visages avec délectation avant de meurtrir violemment leur chair.

Une nuit pourtant, son attention fut attiré par deux têtes blondes qui couraient en riant le long d'un trottoir: deux adolescents ne semblant pas se soucier de l'heure. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du prédateur. Il s'approcha des enfants qui le regardèrent venir à eux l'air méfiant, prêts à partir à toutes jambes. Ils étaient sales et maigres, sans doute n'étaient-il pas des proies de premier choix, mais il aimait tellement le sang des enfants qu'il ne voyait que leur jeune âge. D'une voix autoritaire, il les réprimanda, leur rappelant le danger qui pouvait frapper à tous moments. Ce fut le plus petit des deux qui lui répondit avec impertinence que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à aborder ainsi des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas, de même qu'eux n'avaient pas à écouter un inconnu. Il du admettre que le gamin avait raison, cependant, il leur proposa de les raccompagner, leurs parents étaient surement morts d'inquiétude. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il répliqua qu'ils étaient orphelins et déclina son offre. L'adolescent soutint sous regard de ses yeux d'une inhabituelle couleur dorée, tandis que son frère, plus poli, remerciait l'inconnu en insistant pour ne pas lui causer de dérangement.

Il les laissa poursuivre leur chemin tout en les suivant à distance, tapis dans l'ombre; ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour le rassasier. Plusieurs fois, le plus petit, qui semblait également être l'aîné, se retourna pour cependant ne trouver qu'une rue déserte. Il sentait clairement qu'ils étaient suivis et bien qu'il suspectât l'étrange homme qu'ils venaient de croiser, il n'entrevit pas le bout d'une ombre ni ne perçut le moindre son, ainsi, ne vit-il le danger que lorsqu'il s'abattit sur son frère. Roy avait saisi le cadet par surprise, et l'avait rapidement enserré de ses bras pour planter ses canines dans le cou du garçon. Sous l'effet de la panique, l'aîné resta pétrifié par le spectacle. Il ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsque le corps de son frère retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un cri déchira alors le silence de la nuit, empli de haine et de désespoir, l'adolescent se rua vers son frère pour l'appeler, en vain. Debout près du cadavre, le vampire observait l'émouvante scène, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

A travers ses larmes, le survivant lui jeta un regard noir, les dents serrées. Il se leva d'un bond, tout son corps réclamant vengeance. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit pas un mouvement, puis il se précipita sur le vampire qui esquiva son coup d'un simple pas sur le côté. Aveuglé par sa haine, les mouvements du garçons ne devinrent plus qu'une succession de cascades imprécises, désordonnées et maladroites, aussi, Roy n'avait-il aucun mal à les parer ou les éviter. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle sans avoir atteint sa cible. Le buveur de sang choisi ce moment pour avancer à pas lent vers le garçon épuisé. Haletant, l'adolescent ne vit pas la main qui saisit le col de sa veste pour le redresser et porter son visage à la hauteur de celui de son agresseur, si pâle que sa peau en paraissait transparente.

Rassemblant ses dernières force, il lança son poing au hasard avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, ponctuant son geste d'un cri désespéré. Cependant, le vampire stoppa son geste de sa main libre, aucun homme n'avait jamais réussi à lever la main sur lui, il ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à un gamin exténué. Roy resserra sa prise, broyant ainsi la main de son adversaire qui serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il jubilait, le sang de son frère était délicieux et il était impatient de goûter au sien. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, il garda quelques secondes son impitoyable regard accroché aux yeux dorés remplis de dégoût et de colère de son prisonnier avant d'approcher très lentement de son cou. Il prit le temps d'humer son parfum, bien qu'il fût légèrement masqué par la saleté. Attirées par l'odeur du sang, ses canines trouvèrent tout naturellement l'accès à ses veines pour aspirer le précieux liquide qu'elles contenaient. Il sentit sa proie se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur et trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il se nourrissait de sa vie. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur se firent plus irréguliers, plus rares, jusqu'à cesser complètement.

Rassasié, il laissa choir le cadavre du garçon sur le sol dur et froid, loin de celui de son cadet. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna des deux frères qui gisaient derrière lui. Il passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il avait à peine sentit la pauvreté, ces enfants n'avaient pas été touchés par la maladie ou la faim, ils n'avait pour seule tare qu'un manque d'hygiène imputable à tout enfant aventureux et qui affectait à peine le goût du sang. Il n'avait pas fait d'aussi bon repas depuis longtemps, aussi se félicita-t-il de s'être trouvé sur leur route. A présent qu'il avait dîné, il pouvait aller à sa guise, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il paraissait à présent si paisible et innocent, scrutant les étoiles, appuyé contre la façade d'un immeuble. Il reprit lentement la direction de son repère, où il trouverait de quoi s'occuper le reste de la nuit; les distractions ne manquaient pas, il pourrait au choix assister à des combats entres vampires ou bien encore opposant des immortels et à des humains gardés précieusement dans les geôles dans cette optique, ou encore retrouver la compagnie d'une dame, étant le seigneur de son clan, aucune ne se refusait à lui.

Néanmoins, bien qu'il appréciât l'ivresse et l'excitation de la chasse, il affectionnait également les promenades nocturnes dans les rues désertes de la grande capitale, de sorte qu'il errait souvent au hasard à la tombée de la nuit avant de partir en quête de son dîner. Il préférait la solitude aux couloirs encombrés du repère de son clan. Dès le réveil de ses congénères, un brouhaha confus s'installait dans chaque recoin, la vie animant les souterrains. Il se précipitait à l'extérieur dès le coucher du soleil, s'enivrer d'air frai, profitant de ce moment de solitude. A son retour, il était sans cesse sollicité pour régler tel ou tel problème, arbitrer une querelle ou par des femmes aux intentions à peine voilées. En temps que souverain, il se devait de donner un minimum d'attention à ses sujets, aussi leur accordait-il une nuit par mois afin d'écouter leurs griefs, travail fastidieux qu'il répugnait à accomplir, aussi s'y soustrayait-il de temps à autre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'échappait volontiers du monde de la nuit, déambulant dans les ruelles pavées du centre de la ville, là où les odeurs de chair les plus agréables parfumaient encore l'air, attisant son appétit. Il refusait également de prendre part aux parties de chasse organisées en groupe, la traque devait rester un plaisir solitaire, il ne voulait partager sous aucun prétexte l'immense satisfaction de voir son piège se refermer sur une proie acculée, tremblante et suppliante. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes, usant de maintes tortures mentales dans le seul but de les voir ramper à ses pieds, toujours curieux de savoir ce que la misérable larve prosternée pouvait imaginer pour avoir la vie sauve. Il était cependant souvent déçu d'ouïr l'éternel « je ferai ce que vous voudrez », des mains moites et désespérées agrippant maladroitement le bas de son pantalon, dans le vain espoir d'attendrir l'immortel bourreau.

Une nuit, ses pas le menèrent dans l'un des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble peu entretenu, réalisant où il se trouvait. Il ne s'aventurait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit, laissant le petit gibier au petit peuple, il était au-dessus de cela, il méritait bien mieux qu'un vieil homme fatigué sale et assommé de médicaments. Une odeur désagréable vient lui chatouiller les narines, celle de la maladie, une épidémie s'était déployée sur la ville et ce quartier semblait particulièrement touché.

Avec dégoût, il tourna les talons pour quitter cet endroit malsain mais avant qu'il n'eut fait un pas, un éclat doré attira son regard sur le bâtiment en face de lui. Levant les yeux, il découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, accoudées à un balcon où elle ne se trouvait pas quelques secondes plus tôt. En la voyant, le vampire ressentit une étrange sérénité s'emparer de lui, et il en oublia qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à la misère. La brise fraiche de la nuit porta son parfum jusqu'au buveur de sang qui fût immédiatement séduit par sa délicatesse. Ses yeux se posèrent avec avidité sur sa gorge où sa peau semblait si douce et si fine, sans doute agréable à percer. Elle devait être délicieuse s'il en croyait l'odeur qui lui parvenait.

Il huma l'air avec délectation, se concentrant sur son enivrant parfum plus que sur l'image de sa peau parfaite et découverte qui sembler le narguer du haut du troisième étage, derrière une cascade d'or. La nuit était à peine tombée qu'il sentait déjà la faim l'étourdir. Un immense sentiment de frustration l'envahit, cette nuit sa proie lui échappait grâce à de vulgaires murs. Il pensa un instant à l'attirer en bas, mais se ravisa, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit naïve, inconsciente, ou peut être suicidaire pour rejoindre un inconnu encore dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Il soupira sa déception alors qu'il voyait le met si convoité entrer dans l'appartement, emportant avec elle son entêtant parfum.

Avec un léger grognement de mécontentement, il se résigna à repartir en quête d'un dîner plus accessible. Le vampire bouillait de rage, il avait toujours eu les proies qu'il voulait, et il désirait celle-ci si bien qu'il commençait à considérer qu'une nuit, elle tremblerait de peur et de douleur entre ses bras. Passant sa langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, il se fit le serment qu'il goûterait son sang. L'un des grands seigneurs du monde de la nuit ruminait en lui les mêmes caprices qu'un enfant gâté, à qui l'ont refuse injustement d'acheter un nouveau jouet. La chasse même ne l'attirait plus ce soir, il rentra donc directement chez lui, les lèvres scellées en une moue boudeuse, pour y dîner d'un militaire soustrait à sa patrouille.

Le vampire s'isola le restant de la nuit, méditant un moyen d'attirer sa proie dans ses filets sans se trahir tout en lutant contre son impatience. Lorsqu'il se coucha ce matin là, il arborait cependant un sourire serein et confiant, il ne doutait pas de l'avoir un jour. Sa langue effleura affectueusement ses canines aiguisées. Il avait faim d'elle. Avant de fermer ses yeux alourdis par la fatigue, il se remémora l'enivrant parfum, imaginant la chaleur de son corps, le goût de sa peau, celui de son sang coulant lentement dans sa gorge pour l'abreuver alors que son rythme cardiaque diminuait peu à peu. Bercé par ce doux rêve, l'immortel succomba au sommeil, languissant de se réveiller et d'étancher sa soif...

***********************************************************************

héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai pas passé un mois là dessus pour rien quand même? Allez, lâchez vos com et vos pronostiques pour la suite et n'oubliez que c'est moi qui écrit donc attendez vous à tous!!! niark niark niark... (je répète pas que c'est un rire diabolique vous avez l'habitude maintenant non? Ha y'a des nouveaux? Bienvenue^^)


	2. Le poids d'un désir

Voilà le chapitre 2 tant attendu^^

************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2: Le poids d'un désir**

Tandis que les vampires dormaient d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve dans leurs repères souterrains, cachés aux yeux des hommes, la vie reprenait son cours dans les rues désormais animées et bondées de la capitale. Les conversations allaient bon train, entourées de rire s'élevant ici ou là au rythme des jeux d'enfants. Les promeneurs affichaient une mine sereine, un sourire aux lèvres bien que parfois bousculés par un homme d'affaires au pas pressé, tandis que les commerçants s'afféraient à leur besogne. La ville semblait retrouver toute son insouciance, comme si la menace n'existait pas. Dans un appartement d'un quartier aisé, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux caramels rangeait distraitement quelques affaires dans une valise. La veille, elle s'était rendue au chevet de l'une de ses amies touchée par l'épidémie qui se propageait sur toute la ville afin de la veiller. Cependant, elle avait été surprise par la nuit, elle n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de rester chez elle pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin du retour. Rebecca vivait seule, et dans son état de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas prendre soin d'elle, ni s'occuper des tâches domestiques, aussi avaient-elles convenu qu'elle hébergerait Liza jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Derrière elle, un jeune homme caressait un petit quadrupède noir et blanc. Kain Fuery avait rassemblé le panier, la nourriture et autres jouets de son chien de manière à ce qu'il soit à son aise dans l'appartement de Rebecca. Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de lui demander s'il avait fait des projets pour sa semaine de congés. Le jeune domestique acquiesça, tête baissée et mains jointes, balbutiant timidement qu'il pensait rendre visite à ses parents. Liza ne put retenir un petit rire devant l'embarras du jeune homme, malgré ses multiples tentatives il n'osait jamais se laisser aller à tenir une conversation avec elle ni même la regarder dans les yeux.

Rouge comme une pivoine, il tourna la tête vers les sacs à côté de lui, mal à l'aise, il lui proposa son aide pour tout porter. Elle observa quelques secondes le contenu de sa valise avant de la refermer, une semaine devrait suffire, pas besoin de trop se charger, et puis, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il serait toujours temps de revenir le chercher. Elle jeta toutefois un regard noir au sac qui l'attendait dans un coin, les affaires de son chien prenaient décidément plus de place que les siennes. Elle déclina l'offre de Kain, affirmant qu'elle s'en sortirait seule. Elle saisit vivement ses affaires avant de passer la porte de son appartement, laissant à son domestique le soin de fermer derrière elle, son chiot étant bien dressé elle n'avait pas besoin de le tenir en laisse et pouvait ainsi porter ses bagages de ses deux mains. Une fois dehors, elle pressa le pas, après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle devrait repartir faire des courses. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire de sacrifier sa semaine de congés, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son amie se débrouiller seule avec sa fièvre.

Alors que le ciel s'embrasait, les vampires s'éveillaient doucement dans leurs repères souterrains. L'heure de la chasse avait sonné, des dizaines de silhouettes noires commencèrent à parcourir les rues presque désertes à la recherche de leur dîner. Chacun allait, selon son statut, certains s'élançaient vers le centre de la ville, tandis que d'autres, moins hardis, rasaient les murs des quartiers pauvres. Avant de partir en quête d'un repas de qualité pour leurs maîtres, les chasseurs dégustaient sans entrain l'insipide sang de vieillards malades afin de faire au plus vite pour ne pas faire attendre leurs seigneurs. Toutefois, il y avait un quartier où ne s'aventuraient que les vampires sans exigence, dont la chasse n'était pas le point fort: le quartier Ishbal. Les survivants du génocide perpétré par l'armée quelques années plus tôt avaient trouvé refuge dans des bidonvilles et faisaient ainsi des proies faciles. Cependant, s'ils étaient persécutés par les humains, ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas faire envie aux buveurs de sang. Pauvres, sales et affamés, ils n'offraient souvent aucune résistance, certains se contentant de prier leur dieu, leur sang avait le goût de la pauvreté et de la maladie et répugnait même les plus faméliques des créatures de la nuit.

L'un de ces êtres au teint pâle et aux canines acérées resta cependant quelques secondes de plus dans ses draps, allongé sur le dos, regardant sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Il se sentait étrangement confiant alors que l'impatience lui tordait l'estomac. Un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage, son choix était déjà fait, il n'avait donc pas à arpenter les rues à la recherche de son dîner. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il repensa à cette jeune femme blonde au parfum si délicieux. Sans hâte, il se vêtit de son costume avant de prendre la direction d'un quartier bien précis à la périphérie de la ville. Il pressa toutefois le pas, voyant le soleil disparaître totalement à l'horizon, ne laissant plus qu'un mince filet de lumière flamboyante qui tentait vainement de percer le manteau noir de la nuit; les plus prudents des humains étaient sans doute déjà à l'abri derrière leurs murs.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux abord des quartiers pauvres, il eut la déception de ne voir personne, seulement une colonie de rats qui courait en file indienne le long d'un mur, reniflant partout dans l'espoir de trouver quelques miettes oubliées. Le vampire eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue de ces ignobles rongeurs. Il secoua la tête quelques secondes, se demandant si le sang de cette femme valait vraiment la peine qu'il se montre en un tel endroit. Il s'étonnait lui-même de vouloir à ce point le boire qu'il passait outre tout ce qui l'avait toujours répugné, il trouverait très certainement un repas de bien meilleur qualité au centre ville, mais plutôt que de rebrousser chemin, il continua jusqu'à l'immeuble où il l'avait aperçu la veille.

Bien sur, il n'y avait personne alentour, mais en levant la tête vers le troisième étage, il distingua une silhouette derrière la porte fenêtre fermée. Les yeux rivés sur la vitre, il se prit à attendre que l'ombre sorte de sa cachette pour enfin lui apparaître. Quelques humains erraient encore dans les rues à cette heure, aussi médita-t-il sur un moyen de la faire descendre, il pourrait toujours prétexter qu'il était perdu et lui demander son aide. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas tout de suite que la porte s'ouvrait sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une odeur familière qui vint lui chatouiller les narines, ouvrant son appétit, accroissant son impatience. Cependant, sa détermination et ses projets s'envolèrent à l'instant où il la vit, il resta immobile, incapable de prononcer un mot. Enveloppé par un étrange sentiment de bien être, il n'osa plus faire un mouvement de peur qu'elle ne le remarque et s'enfuit. Il rechignait même à briser ce silence apaisant, il se sentit tout à coup importun, comme s'il la vision de cette femme lui était interdite. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se glissa vers le mur de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, ainsi camouflé par l'ombre comme un enfant curieux, il pouvait la contempler tout son comptant.

Elle s'installa sur son balcon, le menton posé au creux de sa main, ses beaux yeux caramels perdus dans le vide devant elle, rêveuse, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Cependant, ses yeux exprimaient une certaine tristesse alors qu'elle contemplait la voute céleste s'étendant au dessus d'elle comme un immense voile tendu incrusté de diamants. Ces diamants, il aurait voulu pouvoir les lui offrir et les mettre dans ses yeux presque éteints. Elle poussa un long soupir puis baissa la tête vers le sol, Roy remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas seule, un petit chien noir et blanc avec un collier rouge se tenait sagement près d'elle.

« Quelle dommage de ne pas pouvoir se promener sous le ciel étoilé, lui souffla-t-elle. »

Sa voix était si douce que le vampire en fut d'autant plus séduit. Son air mélancolique la faisait paraître si fragile, à cet instant, il eut la certitude que s'il s'en prenait à elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire, mais bien que cela le réjouit, il ressentit tout de même une légère pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'attaquer un être faible et sans défense. Le vampire se gifla mentalement de penser ainsi, peu lui importait la carrure de ses victimes, il ne devait écouter que son désir. Il lui aurait volontiers proposé sa compagnie pour cette ballade nocturne, cependant, il n'était pas commun de rencontrer un homme consentant pour marcher dans les rues après le coucher du soleil, mais elle lui paraissait si appétissante. Il s'imaginait déjà ses canines transperçant sa peau fine et délicate. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de cette jeune femme, presque tenté d'aller la cueillir là où elle se trouvait. Cependant, son peuple, ou tout du moins son clan n'avait pas pour habitude de chasser dans les maisons, c'était l'affaire des domestiques. Il sentait son estomac se contracter tant il la désirait, une si belle femme ne pouvait être que pour lui. Les yeux d'abord rivés sur son cou, le vampire laissa glisser son regard plus bas vers les courbes de son corps sur lesquelles il s'imaginait poser ses mains, sa peau devait être si douce.

Soudain, un léger grognement se fit entendre, signal d'alarme du chiot pour informer sa maitresse d'une présence intrusive. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, regardant par delà le balcon, le surprenant dans sa contemplation. Elle resta quelques secondes figée, étonnée de trouver un homme si bien habillé en bas de son immeuble. Timidement, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire hésitant qu'il lui rendit, les yeux brillants de désir. Troublée par ce regard si intense, il la vit reculer à pas lents, ne le quittant pas des yeux puis brusquement tourner le dos pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'appartement, laissant seul le vampire déçu de n'avoir pas pu en faire son dîner. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention, mais n'avait pu articuler un seul mot, pire encore, il lui avait fait peur. Il poussa un grognement de colère, s'il voulait qu'elle descende, il devait la mettre en confiance et surtout ne pas afficher clairement ses intentions. Il n'en ferait pas son dîner ce soir non plus, ce qui n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur, il avait été si confiant qu'il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle puisse une fois de plus rester sur son perchoir. Elle ne reparaitrait très certainement plus, il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi tour.

Alors qu'il continuait sa route, il se promit qu'elle serait à lui, il la voulait, il l'aurait et il veillerait à ce que personne d'autre ne la prenne avant lui. Il marchait au hasard des rues, ne pensant plus à se restaurer lorsqu'il fut prit de vertiges, il avait besoin de se nourrir même s'il ne pouvait pas choisir le met qu'il désirait le plus. Il se mit alors à arpenter les rues à la recherche du malheureux imprudent qui lui ferait office de dîner, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, il se sentait las, il n'avait pas la tête à chasser ce soir là. Il se contenta d'un homme d'affaire ivre mort qu'il trouva affalé sur un banc, remarquant à peine la piètre qualité de son repas, trop en colère contre lui même, trop déçu d'être ainsi resté insatisfait. D'en bas, il avait à peine perçu son parfum mais il lui semblait encore le sentir, si entêtant, si alléchant qu'il ne percevait qu'à peine la forte odeur d'alcool qui enveloppait sa proie. L'homme se débattit à peine, bien trop ivre pour discerner si son agresseur était réel ou simplement le fruit d'un délire visuel causé par l'excès de boisson. Roy ne cessa d'aspirer sa vie que lorsque son cœur se stoppa . Les yeux regardant l'environnement devant lui sans vraiment le voir, il laissa glisser au sol le corps mou de sa victime avant de lui tourner le dos, une grimace de dégoût déformant son beau visage; le sang lui laissait à présent un arrière goût désagréable.

Il rejoignit son repère sans vraiment y penser, à pas lents, tenté de retourner dans ce quartier malgré son horreur de la pauvreté. Il se résigna cependant à rejoindre sa demeure, même s'il y retournait maintenant, il ne la verrait très certainement pas, et il ne pourrait pas l'avoir quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, il avait déjà dîné et n'avait plus faim, elle ne pourrait donc rien lui apporter de plus pour cette nuit. Tout en se déshabillant, le vampire poussa un long soupir, et si elle lui échappait également le lendemain, de quoi se nourrirait-il? D'un autre côté, s'il prenait le temps de se restaurer avant de rejoindre son immeuble et qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de la prendre, il n'allait pas la gâcher en se coupant l'appétit. Cependant, alors qu'il se couchait à l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil, il se promit d'y retourner dès le soir, peut-être descendra-t-elle.

A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se rua hors de son lit, impatient, s'il arrivait avant l'heure du couvre feu, il aurait peut être une chance de la croiser au bas de l'immeuble ou bien de la convaincre de l'y rejoindre. Une fois à l'extérieur, il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, à cette heure-ci, les passants ne souriaient plus, mais bien que leur pas fût rapide, il n'en était pas moins calme et mesuré, la peur et l'anxiété ne les ayant pas encore gagné. Malgré son acharnement à ralentir son allure, il arriva rapidement à destination. Il eut alors la déception de constater que sa proie ne se trouvait pas sur son balcon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse être sortie, auquel cas elle n'était peut être pas encore rentrée, il avait donc une chance de pouvoir l'aborder s'il se montrait patient. Il prit donc le parti d'attendre qu'elle se montre, imaginant déjà sa capture. Comme la veille, il se retrouva immobile au pied du bâtiment, les yeux rivés sur le troisième étage pourtant vide. Lorsque les derniers moments de promenade des humains furent passés, le vampire n'avait toujours pas croisé les deux beaux yeux caramels de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or, de la lumière perçait pourtant par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes de l'appartement. L'impatience le rongeait, si bien qu'il ne put plus rester ainsi inactif, il se mit à tourner en rond, ne supportant plus cette interminable attente. Les sens en alerte, il cherchait la moindre effluve de son parfum, maigre consolation mais plaisir si délicieux, il lui semblait que seul cette odeur si particulière pouvait l'apaiser.

La lune était déjà haute quand un son peu familier vint briser le silence de ce quartier désœuvré. Une créature quadrupède noire et blanche bondit sur le balcon dans un concert d'aboiements adressés à l'intrus posté en bas de chez lui. Une voix s'éleva derrière l'animal, reconnaissable entre mille, son si doux et si agréable, léger comme un souffle caressant doucement ses tympans. Elle apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre, intriguée par le comportement de son chien. Après une rapide inspection des alentours, ses yeux ambres se posèrent sur l'inconnu qui lui souriait. Surprise, elle se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Timidement, elle lui rendit son sourire tout en le détaillant, et se demandant bien pourquoi cet homme si bien vêtu passait par ce quartier. Elle ne recula pas cette fois-ci, et loin d'être effrayée elle plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs et ardents de son visiteur.

Toute agitation le quitta aussitôt, inspirant avec plaisir l'air frai de la nuit qui lui apportait de légères notes tièdes, presque effacées par la distance. Perdu dans la contemplation de cette femme si désirée, le vampire perdit toute notion du temps ou du bon sens, il en oublia rapidement la raison de sa présence ici, qu'il était un vampire, qu'il avait besoin de sang pour survivre et qu'elle en possédait assez pour le rassasier pour une nuit. Le temps sembla se suspendre autour de lui, il ne ressentait plus le besoin d'aspirer ce liquide vitale d'ordinaire appétissant et délicieux, seulement l'envie de rester accroché à ce regard si envoutant, de la rejoindre, de gouter à ses lèvres, à sa peau.

De son côté, Liza était troublée, elle avait bien saisi qu'elle lui plaisait tant il posait sur elle un regard brulant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, il restait immobile et silencieux, il ne cherchait pas à lui parler, ni même à monter ce qui la rassurait tout de même, bien qu'il fût bel homme, l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle était pourtant tentée de laisser son amie un instant pour le rejoindre en bas, mais elle était incapable de rompre le contact visuel. Elle aurait pu passer la nuit entière à se plonger dans ses yeux sombres, cependant, une petite voix à l'intérieur de l'appartement lui rappela qu'elle devait soigner une malade. A regret, elle le salua poliment de la tête avant de passer la porte vitrée et de disparaître.

Déçu qu'elle lui ait une fois de plus échappée, le vampire tourna les talons. Il se frotta les yeux et poussant un long soupir, il aurait pu lui demander de descendre, lui parler pour la mettre en confiance, il aurait pu la charmer avec sa voix, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de la regarder sans plus penser à rien, et voilà qu'il devait chercher une nouvelle proie pour satisfaire son appétit. Certes cette femme était très belle, mais il ne pouvait se nourrir de son image, et à présent, il avait faim. Le vampire grogna, à cette heure-ci, peu de gens erraient encore dans les rues et il aurait bien du mal à trouver un meilleur repas que la veille. Il avait été si impatient de la déguster et une fois devant elle, il avait complètement perdu son objectif de vue, il devait y remédier; elle serait son repas du lendemain.

Le vampire revint en effet le soir suivant, cependant, il ne put toujours pas percer de ses canines la peau pâle et délicate de la jeune femme. Durant plusieurs jours, il revint inlassablement sous ce balcon au troisième étage d'un immeuble des quartiers pauvres où il restait envouté par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, de plus en plus amusée par cet homme qui la fixait sans jamais prononcer un mot. Ses yeux caramels avaient chaque soir plus d'éclat et parfois, il la surprenait même à regarder les passants à la tombée du jour, semblant guetter quelqu'un. Il faisait à présent parti de son quotidien et même si elle n'avait jamais osé descendre, elle aimait ces échanges simples qui aiguisaient sa curiosité, pourquoi cet homme revenait-il chaque soir et se contentait de la regarder sans jamais lui adresser un mot?

Un soir, alors qu'il approchait du bâtiment, il la vit marcher devant lui, les bras chargés des courses qu'elle venait de faire, pressant le pas pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, mais alors qu'il débattait en lui même pour savoir s'il devait l'aborder, elle avait déjà passé les portes de l'imposant bâtiment. Il avait ainsi laissé passer une occasion de faire un bon repas. Depuis des jours, il dînait si tard qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre ce qu'il trouver le long des trottoirs, s'abaissant parfois même à boire le sang d'un sans abris. Un grand seigneur vampire en était réduit à des repas de piètre qualité parce qu'il était incapable d'avoir le met qu'il désirait. Lorsqu'il plantait ses dents dans la chair de ses victimes, Roy sentait une vague de colère monter en lui; alors que quelques jours auparavant il dégustait chaque repas choisi avec soin, le voilà qui se contentait de survivre en sautant sur le premier venu pour passer sa frustration. Elle n'était pas la seule personne de cette ville à être si appétissante et il s'en voulait de la vouloir au point de ne plus accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard aux autres passants.

De plus, il ne se rendait plus dans le quartier dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude de chasser; dès son réveil, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, qu'à son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur et ses longs cheveux dorés qui semblaient si doux et dans lesquels il aurait tant aimé pouvoir passer sa main. Aussi se dirigeait-il toujours vers la périphérie de la ville sans plus chercher à chasser. Plusieurs fois, il résolu de prendre un autre chemin pour reprendre ses habitudes et retrouver l'ivresse de la chasse, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, ainsi, ses pas le menaient toujours au même endroit, il ne pouvait envisager de ne pas la voir.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva sous son balcon un soir de mai, elle n'était pas accoudée à attendre son passage. Un sourire étira les lèvres du vampire, peut être avait-elle du s'absenter et n'était pas encore rentrée, il aurait ainsi une chance de l'attaquer à son arrivée et de boire enfin son sang certainement délicieux. Pourtant, alors que le levé du soleil approchait, annonçant l'heure fatidique pour les créatures de la nuit qui se précipitaient déjà dans leurs repères, elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Il se résigna à rentrer sans avoir dîner pour ne pas être touché par la lumière. La frustration était encore plus grande de ne pas l'avoir vu que de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, ou la goûter. Peut être était-elle simplement malade et incapable de se lever, avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, il se dit qu'il la verrait le lendemain et qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Toutefois, bien qu'il revint le lendemain, elle n'apparut pas au balcon, ni le jour suivant, ni celui d'après et ainsi durant plus d'une semaine. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer toutes ses nuits à attendre au pied de l'immeuble, aussi dînait-il chez lui des proies que ses domestiques lui rapportaient, mais bien qu'elle fussent de meilleur qualité que ses dernières victimes, il ne prenait plus le temps de les apprécier tant il voulait le sang de cette inconnue. Néanmoins, il considérait comme une erreur de se laisser aller à fixer le balcon toutes les nuits sans plus rien chercher d'autre que survivre, aussi se fit-il violence pour reprendre ses activités de chasseurs. Il pensait que cela lui permettrait d'oublier ses angoisses et ses désirs mais une fois rassasié, il tournait toujours ses pas vers la périphérie de la ville. Ainsi, il se sentait moins ridicule et reléguait cette attente insensée au rang de passe temps. Parfois même il se forçait à rentrer une fois son repas terminé afin de reprendre le cours de sa vie comme avant qu'il ne la rencontre. Las, il tentait de se persuader que jamais il ne pourrait la goûter et qu'il devait donc l'oublier, peut être le hasard la remettrait-elle sur son chemin. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle n'eût le malheur de croiser le chemin de l'un de ses congénères, elle était parfaite pour un seigneur, un autre aurait pu la vouloir. Il se sermonnait dès qu'il pensait à elle, mais dans la solitude de sa chambre, au levé du jour, une seule image revenait le hanter derrière ses paupières clauses qui imploraient le sommeil de l'emporter rapidement...

*********************************************************************

Alors, ça vous a plu? Laissez un petit commentaire si vous voulez la suite et savoir comment notre vampire va déjouer la malédiction, mais surtout, quelle est-elle?^^

Merci d'avoir lu.

S-LH


	3. Maudit?

Enfin le chapitre 3^^

Bonne lecture

*************************************************************************

Chapitre 3: Maudit?

Roy avait repris un semblant de vie normale, cependant, il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à traquer ses proies. Tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice, il se posait des dizaines de questions sur cette victime innocente, inconsciente d'être si près de la fin de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque part, quelqu'un l'attendait peut être, qu'il allait briser une famille. Il mettait toujours ses pensées de côté pour bondir sur le malheureux, mais il ne le dégustait pas, il ne prenait plus le temps d'apprécier le sang si délicieux des nobles qui l'avait tant attiré autrefois, il voulait juste en finir rapidement, il ne voulait plus entendre leurs cris et leurs pleurs.

Malgré sa bonne volonté, il cessa de nouveau de chasser, voilà presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et il commençait à penser qu'un autre l'avait prise avant lui. A cette idée, il sentit son estomac se contracter par l'appréhension, elle était pour lui et pour nul autre. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la retrouver, cependant, alors qu'il arpentait un cimetière, il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais savoir si elle se trouvait dans l'une de ces sépultures. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, le vampire avait peur, une peur qui lui broyait les entrailles tant il craignait qu'elle fût tomber entre les mains de l'un de ses congénères. Il savait notamment que l'un d'entre eux aimait particulièrement les belles femmes qu'il prenait plaisir à terrifier avant de les mordre sauvagement, leur causant une horrible souffrance, jouissant à la fois de leur goût délicat et de leurs hurlements. Zolf Kimblee ne prenait pas le temps de déguster ses victimes, il aimait seulement les voir souffrir et mourir. Il déglutit difficilement bien qu'il paraissait improbable qu'il puisse se rendre dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, il aurait pu croiser la jeune femme à l'extérieur et en faire son repas. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée de sa douce voix perçant le silence de la nuit d'un cri déchirant. Il décida cependant de ne pas baisser les bras, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée de ne pas être celui qui la prendrait, mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée qu'elle fût déjà morte.

Un autre mois passa ainsi, le vampire se contentait de boire distraitement le sang des victimes que ses domestiques chassaient pour lui. Puisqu'il ne la retrouvait pas, il avait tenté de la chasser de son esprit, mais il n'y parvint pas et plus il se disait qu'il devait l'oublier puisqu'il ne la reverrait certainement plus, plus il s'inquiétait de cette mystérieuse disparition. Il s'inquiétait également de sa condition, il lui paraissait parfois devenir fou tant son odeur le hantait encore, il la voyait lui sourire dès qu'il fermait les yeux et la guettait partout où il allait dans l'espoir désespéré de la retrouver. Elle devenait une véritable obsession, comme s'il avait besoin de se plonger dans ses yeux ambrés pour retrouver la sérénité, mais alors qu'il pensait simplement regretter de ne pas avoir pu goûter à son sang, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en était rien, au contraire. En effet, le vampire ne craignait pas que quelqu'un l'ait prise à sa place mais plutôt qu'un autre ne l'ait tué, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit morte, qu'on lui ait ravi à jamais ses yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Réalisant que ses craintes se rapprochaient plus de celles d'un homme que de celle d'un vampire, le seigneur prit peur. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'avait d'abord vu en elle qu'un repas succulent mais très vite, il ne s'était plus attaché qu'aux charmes de son corps, de sa voix, son vrai désire n'était plus de se nourrir d'elle mais plutôt de la savoir saine et sauve, de la revoir. Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions. Ses chasseurs lui ramenaient leur gibier, accompagnés de six de ses servantes qui portaient de longues robes noires. L'homme portait un élégant costume ainsi qu'un chapeau et des gants blancs, il arborait un petit embonpoint et l'odeur qui venait chatouiller les narines du buveur de sang aurait mis l'eau à la bouche de n'importe lequel de ses congénères.

Cependant, Roy n'y prêta aucune attention, il n'entendait que les supplications du malheureux. Depuis quelques jours, il avait de plus en plus de mal à mordre ses victimes, il se laissait distraire par leurs pleurs et hésitait à mettre un terme à leur vie au risque de les laisser s'échapper. Parfois même, il ne les vidait pas complètement de leur sang et les laissait ramper vers la sortie où elles étaient rattrapées et dévorées par ses impitoyables domestiques, trop heureux de pouvoir goûter un met si raffiné. En de très rares occasions, il lui était également arrivé de les laisser partir, agacé par leurs sanglots, prenant en pitié ces pauvres créatures. Toutefois, bien qu'il voulut se mentir à lui même, il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour les humains amenés devant lui mais plutôt de la compassion, celui-là avait une famille, celui-ci voulait réaliser ses rêves, celle-ci devait bientôt se marier, il trouver toujours de bonnes raisons pour ne pas tuer ses victimes, leur reconnaissant un droit à la vie. Il s'affaiblissait de ne pas faire de repas correct, il ne quittait même plus de son repère sachant pertinemment que s'il sortait, il ne ferait que chercher cette jeune femme blonde qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois.

Il était anormal qu'un vampire éprouve de tels sentiments mais il ne s'en soucia que lors qu'il commença à rêver. Un soir, il s'éveilla en sueur au couché du soleil après s'être vu planter ses canines impatientes dans le cou d'une silhouette indistincte aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux caramels. Il resta un instant assis dans son lit, le visage dans les mains, voilà que boire le sang de cette femme le faisait cauchemarder. Voir l'image de son corps froid et immobile étendu au sol lui était insupportable. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever, il ne pouvait rester ainsi, de plus en plus semblable à un humain. En s'habillant, il résolut de rendre visite à l'un des plus vieux vampires de son clan, pensant qu'il pourrait l'éclairer sur son état. Sur le chemin, il rumina tout ce qu'il avait à lui confesser et qu'il s'était toujours interdit de révéler de peur d'être rejeté par les siens, car bien qu'il fût leur seigneur, ses sujets pourraient bien vouloir le remplacer s'il ne les satisfaisait pas, et il craignait qu'ils ne choisissent l'impitoyable Kimblee qui correspondait beaucoup plus à l'idéal du seigneur vampire, non pas que Roy n'eut pas d'allures nobles, mais il était moins hautain et suffisant.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que l'on se retournait sur son passage, surpris de le voir traverser les souterrains. Il trouva le vieillard assis sur un banc prodiguant ses conseils à un jeune vampire impatient de partir en chasse avec son père. Dès qu'il le vit, l'enfant s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, intimidé et apeuré par la présence du plus important vampire de leur clan. Le vieillard lui lança un sourire bienveillant, comprenant que son seigneur lui faisait l'honneur de lui rendre visite pour profiter de sa sagesse, il se leva donc pour le conduire dans un endroit plus calme et moins fréquenté.

Une fois chez lui, Grumman s'assit ne quittant pas Roy des yeux, attendant silencieusement qu'il lui avoue la raison de sa visite. Cependant, il hésitait à lui faire part de ses troubles, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance, ni s'il détenait la clé de sa délivrance. En effet, Roy redoutait qu'il ne puisse remédier à son mal, peut être ne savait-il même pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait. Après avoir tourner en rond quelques secondes, il se tourna vers son sujet, anxieux, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer mais bien qu'il détailla ses émotions et ses rêves, il omit de parler de la jeune femme blonde qui l'obsédait tant. Cependant, le vieillard semblait attendre autre chose, il souriait d'un air amusé, il paraissait savoir que son maitre ne lui fournissait pas tous les éléments.

« Altesse, de ma longue expérience, jamais je n'ai vu de vampire avoir une âme, si bien que je pensais que ce ne fût qu'une légende. »

Le vampire se figea à cette déclaration incongrue bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la véritable signification. Il lança un regard interrogateur au vieillard qui éclata de rire. Il fut immédiatement stoppé par la pression menaçante d'une main refermée sur sa gorge. Comprenant son erreur, Grumman se confondit en excuses pour s'être ainsi moqué de l'ignorance de son seigneur. Roy s'éloigna non sans l'avoir bousculer, il avait encore besoin de lui pour obtenir plus d'explications sur son état, il devait le laisser continuer malgré son insolence. Le doyen garda le silence un instant, appréhendant la réaction de son visiteur. Après avoir bien réfléchi à la formulation, il osa poser la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis que Roy avait commencé son récit. Il lui demanda d'abord si un événement qui aurait pu provoquer ces changements s'était produit mais le noble nia d'un signe de tête sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il insista un peu avant de lui demander s'il n'avait pas rencontré une femme, provoquant un sursaut chez le maitre du clan qui le dévisageait avec une expression inquisitrice. Le vieillard réprima un petit rire, devinant qu'il avait vu juste. Roy lui avoua alors qu'elle l'obsédait depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus mais qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir boire son sang si toutefois il la retrouvait. Grumman soupira tout en souriant.

« Il y a une rumeur, presque oubliée de nos jours car jamais l'on a pu la vérifier, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. Comme vous le savez, nous autres, les vampires, sommes déjà morts, ainsi il nous est impossible de ressentir de nombreux sentiments considérés positifs et qui font appel à une part d'humanité et d'altruisme. Et vous comprenez bien que l'on ne peut pas identifier ce que l'on ne connait pas. Cependant, il peut arriver en de très rares occasions que l'un d'entre nous puisse peu à peu faire preuve d'humanité. Et il n'y a en réalité qu'une seule cause possible à cette malédiction. »

Roy comprenait de moins en moins, abasourdi par cette révélation inattendue. Certes il savait qu'il avait un problème, il s'était même cru malade, infecté par le sang d'une de ses proies touchée par un virus, bien que ce fût impossible, mais jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être maudit. Cependant, il fut rassuré de voir que le vieillard semblait savoir de quel mal il souffrait. Il fut néanmoins stupéfait d'entendre qu'aucun autre cas ne fut connu au point que ce n'était plus qu'une légende. Il le regardait avec intérêt, attendant patiemment la suite, il devait exister un moyen de conjurer le sort.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance, mais vous vivez une expérience unique. D'ordinaire les créatures de la nuit ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour, mais lorsque cela arrive, le malheureux est peu à peu doté d'une âme qui le rend capable d'éprouver des sentiments dont il ignore jusqu'au nom. Cependant, cela le rend trop faible et différent pour continuer à vivre parmi les siens, il deviendrait rapidement un handicape et pour cela, il est préférable qu'il soit banni. Toutefois, bien qu'il ait en lui une part d'humanité, il n'est pas humain pour autant et ne peut donc prétendre à les rejoindre. Il devra donc continuer de vivre la nuit, loin de son peuple »

Le seigneur resta interdit devant le récit qu'il venait d'entendre, s'il ne s'attendait pas à être maudit, il s'attendait encore moins à être menacé de bannissement, lui, le maitre de son clan. C'était inconcevable, mais surtout, inacceptable. Avec véhémence, il interrogea son sujet sur les moyens de déjouer cette malédiction, prêt à tout pour rester à la tête de son peuple. Le vieillard soupira, chuchotant que les choses n'étaient pas si simples, mais la colère de son maitre eut raison de ses protestations; son silence le condamnerait, il devait lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Après une hésitation, il planta ses yeux gris dans le regard noir qui le fusillait. Roy était à la fois impatient et nerveux, il se répétait qu'il ne reculerait devant rien, mais l'appréhension lui nouait tout de même l'estomac, de crainte que ce ne fût au-dessus de ses moyens.

Le vieux vampire reprit la parole, il n'était, en effet, pas encore condamné mais il n'avait qu'une seule et unique alternative s'il voulait se séparer de cette âme naissante, il n'existait qu'un seul remède; le sang de la femme qu'il aimait, il devait le boire jusqu'à ce que son cœur arrête de battre. Bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, Roy fut pris dans un douloureux conflit intérieur, qu'il choisisse l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités, il devrait abandonner quelque chose, mais après tout, sans âme, il ne ressentirait plus rien et donc jamais il ne serait pris de remord de l'avoir tuée. En revanche, s'il choisissait de ne pas le faire, il regretterait sans doute amèrement d'avoir été contraint de quitter son peuple et la place qu'il occupait. Après mûre réflexion, il convint que le dilemme n'était pas si cruel, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Il sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour le doyen qui resta assis à fixer la porte l'air songeur longtemps après son départ, comme s'il doutait de la volonté de son maître. Il se précipita chez lui pour y convoquer ses chasseurs, décidé à la retrouver, si toutefois elle était toujours en vie. Après leur avoir donné une brève description, il les lança sur les traces d'une jeune femme blonde aux beaux yeux noisettes. Bien sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses serviteurs lui ramène la bonne du premier coup, mais à plusieurs, ils couvriraient plus de terrain ce qui augmentait ses chances de la retrouver.

Cependant, il ne put se permettre de rester à l'extérieur bien longtemps, ses serviteurs venant sans cesse lui annoncer une nouvelle capture. Il tourna les talons avec un grognements d'agacement, ces écervelés n'allaient tout de même pas lui ramener toutes les blondes de la ville en une nuit! Dès son arrivée, il se dirigea vers les geôles de son repère souterrain pour y trouver pas moins d'une vingtaine de femmes enfermées dans la pénombre et qui dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de peur. Il fit rapidement glisser son regard sur leurs visages baignés de larmes, essayant de ne pas entendre leurs sanglots déchirants et leurs supplications désespérées qui se perdaient dans un amas confus de voix étouffées par les larmes. Ces femmes n'avaient rien à faire ici, il n'en voulait qu'une seule, pour elle, il causait l'infortune de dizaines de jeunes femmes innocentes, son existence ne faisait qu'engendrer le malheur, du moins, il essaya de s'en persuader pour justifier le crime qu'il préméditait, mais bien sur, une petite voix qu'il tentait vainement d'étouffer lui criait toujours qu'elle n'était pas consciente du mal dont elle était l'origine. Dans cette confusion, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les visages de ses prisonnières, il demanda alors qu'elles lui soient amenées individuellement se promettant de relâcher toutes celles enlevées par méprise du moment qu'elles soient incapables de retrouver le chemin qui les avaient conduites jusque là.

Assis sur son trône de marbre, il reçut une à une les malheureuses. Il ne prononça pas un mot, secouant inlassablement la tête de gauche à droite d'un air contrarié. Il ne cessait de se dire que si un autre avait eu la chance de l'attraper, ses chasseurs ne pourraient pas la lui amener et alors, il serait à jamais perdu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras, il remuerait tout Amestris s'il le fallait, mais il boirait l'antidote qui l'affranchirait de son cruel destin. La dernière fut amenée devant lui, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il sentit l'appréhension et l'impatience lui nouer l'estomac, si c'était elle, il serait enfin libéré, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il redoutait le moment fatidique où il devrait prendre sa vie. Espoirs et craintes, tout s'envola à la vue des yeux bleus de la jeune femme que l'on apporta devant lui. Elle gardait la tête haute, il aurait pu la trouver jolie si son visage à moitié caché par une mèche blonde n'était pas déformé par une grimace de mépris. Comme pour le défier, elle cracha à ses pieds, soutenant que sa famille était l'une des plus éminentes et anciennes de la ville, que cela leur assurait une certaine influence et qu'ainsi, il regretterait de l'avoir enlevée.

Roy eut un petit rire devant la menace. Soit, puisqu'elle ne manquerait pas de les chasser lui et les siens s'il la relâchait et qu'il n'avait pas encore dîner, il s'approcha doucement de la blonde au regard hautain. D'un revers de la main, il replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge pour y planter ses canines assoiffées. Elle était de l'aristocratie, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, son sang avait cet arôme particulier des gens bien nourris et à l'abri des maladies. Une fois rassasié, il ordonna que son corps soit placé en évidence, qu'on soit sûr qu'elle soit retrouvée. Il aimait faire comprendre à ces prétentieux humains nobles qu'ils n'étaient pas au-dessus des attaques des vampires, il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir observer leur réaction à la vue du cadavre de l'un des leurs.

La nuit du lendemain fut tout aussi voire plus infructueuse que la précédente; non seulement ses chasseurs ne lui ramenèrent pas la bonne femme, mais surtout, certains lui représentèrent des captives de la veille. Après avoir renvoyé tout le monde dans un accès de rage, Roy s'assit un instant sur son trône de marbre blanc pour réfléchir; si les incapables qu'il avait à son service enlevaient sans cesse les mêmes femmes jamais il ne pourrait atteindre son but, il devait donc repartir en chasse lui-même. Il regagna sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec cette malédiction.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, il se sentait étrangement serein et confiant, aussi se leva-t-il sans précipitation. Il choisit consciencieusement son costume et opta pour un trois pièces muni d'un gilet rouge sang assorti à la bande de tissu qui ornait son chapeau. Il prit le temps d'enfiler des gants d'un blanc immaculé avant de s'avancer hors de son repère. D'un pas assuré, il prit la direction des quartiers périphériques, mais malgré son calme apparent, l'impatience lui faisait peu à peu accélérer son pas, s'il arrivait trop tard, tous les passants seraient déjà en sécurité, cachés derrière leurs fenêtres aux rideaux tirés.

Alors que les humains s'engouffraient dans leurs tanières, le regard du vampire fut attiré par un éclat doré; une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds venait de sortir d'un bâtiment et s'avançait d'un pas rapide tout en fouillant dans son sac. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du prédateur; trop occupée par sa recherche, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, il marcha donc à sa rencontre, lentement, les mains dans le dos.

« Bonsoir. »

A ce simple mot, la jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise, si bien qu'elle en laissa choir son sac. Liza resta quelques secondes à dévisager le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle et ne put réprimer un sourire en reconnaissant le bel inconnu qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux mois. Elle lui rendit son salut alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'objet abandonné au sol. Comme il le lui tendait, elle s'en saisit en faisant toutefois attention à ce que leurs doigts ne se frôlent pas et murmura un timide merci de sa douce voix ensorcelante.

Reprenant ses esprits, le vampire se rappela que le soleil était couché et que l'heure était dangereuse pour les humains. Il en profita pour lui proposer innocemment sa compagnie de sorte qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle sans crainte. Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais accepta rapidement, précisant tout de même qu'elle vivait assez loin de ce quartier. D'abord étonné, Roy prit une seconde de réflexion, elle n'était pas richement vêtue comme les aristocrates qui se pavanaient au centre de la ville mais elle semblait ne manquer de rien, sans doute était-elle issue d'une classe aisée. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne venait ici que pour rendre visite à l'une de ses amies qui avait été touchée par l'épidémie deux mois plus tôt et qu'elle avait veillée. Il retint difficilement un fou rire nerveux; il l'avait attendu au mauvais endroit, persuadé qu'elle vivait dans cet appartement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes, il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec les pintades qui se plaisaient à glousser au moindre compliment qu'il leur adressait. Bien au contraire, au lieu d'en rougir, elle n'hésita pas à le remettre à sa place alors qu'il flattait ses yeux caramels pleins d'étoiles dans lesquels il aurait voulu se perdre, ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'elle les garderait alors fermés pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Le vampire rit de bon cœur devant le ton sérieux et catégorique qu'elle avait employé tout en tournant innocemment la tête vers lui de sorte qu'il voit ses beaux yeux. Jamais il ne s'était réellement essayé au jeu de la séduction, se contentant d'appâter des femmes déjà conquises par son sourire puis de les mordre, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait cela plaisant, d'autant que sa proie ne semblait pas manquer de caractère et ne se laissait pas facilement envouter par ses charmes, tout en usant des siens pour séduire cet homme si mystérieux.

Il atteignirent, bien trop rapidement à son goût, un imposant immeuble à la façade sculptée qu'il reconnut comme étant la demeure de plusieurs notables de la ville. Alors qu'elle le remerciait de sa compagnie fort agréable, le vampire s'interdit de la laisser lui échapper, elle lui plaisait bien trop, il la voulait et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle le salua poliment avant de lui tourner le dos pour déverrouiller la serrure de l'entrée. Derrière elle, le vampire sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit flacon enveloppé d'un mouchoir blanc, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres sur lesquelles passa furtivement une langue affamée. Discrètement, il imprégna le mouchoir du liquide contenu dans la fiole avant de saisir brutalement la jeune femme par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui, son autre main pressant le tissu contre son nez et sa bouche. Prise par surprise, elle essaya de se débattre, mais le chloroforme fit rapidement son effet, elle s'endormit dans les bras du vampire qui la souleva délicatement pour la porter jusqu'à chez lui. Il la tenait, enfin il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à cette malédiction qui le menaçait...

*************************************************************************

Voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Que va faire Roy? Conjurer la malédiction? Quitter son peuple? Danser un soir de pleine lune autour de douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon? Pour le savoir, il faut attendre le chapitre 4 qui paraitra le 31 octobre, et oui, le soir d'halloween, les choses sont bien faites non?^^

Merci pour vos commentaires mes deux revieweurs, je me sens moins abandonnée grâce à vous^^

A la prochaine.

S-LH


	4. Sacrifice

Bon, alors je sais qu'on est pas le 31 octobre, mais je n'avais pas d'accès internet samedi, ni dimanche d'ailleurs donc je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic Aujourd'hui, pardonnez moi chers lecteurs.

Alors, quel sera le choix de Roy???

Bonne lecture^^

***********************************************************************

Chapitre 4: Sacrifice

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Liza eut le plus grand mal à ouvrir les yeux, encore assommée par l'importante dose de chloroforme utilisée pour l'endormir. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis tourna la tête vers le mince filet de lumière qui filtrait par l'interstice entre le sol et la porte, toutefois insuffisant pour éclairer l'intérieur de la cellule. En effet, allongée sur les pierres dures et froides de cette petite pièce humide, Liza ne vit que ce mot pour la désigner. Cependant, alors qu'elle pouvait assez bien identifier le genre d'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'y trouvait enfermée, ni comment elle y était arrivée. Elle remonta le cours de ses souvenirs sans pour autant y trouver le moindre indice, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir encouru un danger quelconque. À moins qu'elle n'ait été enlevée par ce jeune homme qui l'avait raccompagnée. Elle s'adossa contre le mur de pierre en face de la porte, les genoux repliés sous le menton, tôt ou tard quelqu'un viendrait, elle n'avait qu'à attendre, de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle n'attendit toutefois pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un groupe de six femmes vêtues de longues robes noires très sobres. Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme ne distingua pas bien ses visiteuses, seulement une pâleur singulière révélée par les quelques torches qu'elles tenaient. L'une d'entre elles s'avança vers la prisonnière pour s'adresser à elle d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante. Elle lui présenta un paquet contenant des vêtements qu'elle devait mettre afin d'être convenablement habillée pour être présentée « au maître ». Liza fronça les sourcils en se demandant où elle pouvait bien être tombée. Elle prit le paquet que lui tendait la servante tandis que deux autres femmes installaient leur torches de manière à ce qu'elle ait de la lumière pour se changer.

Alors qu'elle défaisait le nœud qui le maintenait elle faillit s'étrangler en découvrant la tenue qui lui était destinée. Elle prit d'abord ce qui avait des allures de brassière beige à manches courtes et à décolleté rond puis la dévisagea un instant, le « maître » ne se figurait tout de même pas qu'elle porterait ça? Elle la reposa négligemment pour examiner ce qui devait être une jupe fendue sur les côtés, marron avec une large ceinture dorée. Elle se leva, jetant avec dégout la tenue pour se diriger vers la porte et frapper trois coups. Elle s'adressa presque en criant aux femmes qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté, jamais elle ne porterait cela qu'elles aillent dire à leur maitre qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. La voix douce de l'une d'elle lui parvint, répondant tout simplement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de discuter. Elle ajouta également qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de relever ses cheveux avec le ruban.

Liza fit demi tour en grognant pour retourner s'agenouiller près du paquet où était resté abandonné un ruban rouge. Elle le considéra une seconde, se demandant bien pourquoi ses cheveux devaient être noués, mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas plus absurde que de la faire changer de vêtements. Elle se crispa à l'idée de se retrouver chez un pervers qui pourrait vouloir se servir d'elle pour assouvir certains fantasmes. Avec un soupir, elle passa les vêtements. Le haut lui recouvrait seulement la poitrine, laissant à nue son ventre, et les fentes de la jupe atteignaient presque la ceinture qui lui tombait sur les hanches, dévoilant ses jambes. Elle frissonna; cette tenue ne la couvrait pas et la cellule était humide, d'autant plus que ses pieds nus étaient en contact direct avec les pavés glacés qui recouvraient le sol. Elle noua rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de retourner frapper à la porte pour signaler qu'elle était prête.

A peine fut-elle sortie que deux femmes la saisir violemment par les bras pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Au contact de leurs peaux froides, la jeune femme eut un frisson et ressentit un instant un étrange malêtre, bien qu'elles fussent d'apparence frêle, elle avait l'impression qu'une simple pression sur son poignet aurait suffi à le casser. Elles la conduisirent à travers de longs couloirs sombres, faiblement éclairés par les flammes vacillantes de quelques rares bougies. Plus personne ne s'éclairait à la bougie aussi se posait-elle de plus en plus de questions sur cette demeure. Les murs blancs étaient nus, pas le moindre tableau ni la moindre fenêtre ce qui lui donnait la désagréable sensation de se trouver sous terre. Tout en marchant sur le parquet mal entretenu du couloir, elle se demandait quel genre de cinglé pouvait bien vivre dans une telle demeure. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant une imposante porte en chêne sculpté et vernis, la différence de ton avec la sobriété du reste du couloir ne lui laissa aucun doute: le « maitre » devait se trouver derrière celle-ci. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent, poussés par les servantes, dévoilant une grande pièce éclairée par de nombreuses torches, une épaisse moquette rouge recouvrait le sol et au centre se dressait un imposant trône de marbre blanc sur lequel était assis un beau jeune homme brun qui la fixait d'un regard de braise.

Élégamment vêtu de son costume noir et rouge, il paraissait si serein et confiant, il émanait de lui une aura mystérieuse, une certaine magnificence qu'elle ne remarquait que maintenant. Tout se mit alors en place, elle n'avait jamais vraiment noté qu'elle ne le voyait que la nuit, ce qui aurait pourtant du l'alerter, de plus, il était aussi pâle que la mort, mais dans la pénombre, elle ne n'y avait pas prêté attention, d'autant plus qu'elle restait toujours accrochée à son regard envoutant et brulant. Elle murmura un imperceptible « non » qu'elle répéta plusieurs fois, secouant la tête de droite à gauche; elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de l'un de ces êtres de la nuit, l'un de ces buveurs de sang qui décimait son peuple. Cet homme l'avait envoutée dans le seul but de faire d'elle son repas et elle s'était laissée prendre. Toutefois, aucune autre femme n'avait été retrouvé portant une tenue comme celle-ci, de même qu'il y avait tant d'autres jeune femme à Central qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il s'était entêté à l'attendre elle, revenant inlassablement chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il la croise en bas de l'immeuble sans l'avoir vu de deux mois.

De son côté, Roy s'amusait de la voir fuir son regard, complètement désarmée. Il congédia ses servantes, inutiles qu'elles ne connaissent les raisons de la présence de cette femme dans son repère. En effet, il prenait très peu de repas chez lui, et lorsque cela arrivait, il ne choisissait pas ses victimes, il n'en avait jamais ramené aucune, mais il ne voulait pas prendre sa vie comme celle de n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'était pas une vulgaire proie. Il se leva alors que la porte se refermait sur les six femmes qui sortaient. Elle était irrésistible dans cette tenue qui laissait voir sa peau qui semblait si douce. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés mais elle ne chercha pas à fuir lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres; il ne lisait aucune peur dans ses yeux, elle gardait la tête haute comme pour le défier de la tuer. Il la trouvait de plus en plus intéressante, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour l'immobiliser complètement et lui prendre la vie mais elle ne tremblait pas. Même à sa merci elle ne pleurnichait pas comme la plupart de ceux qu'il avait attrapé jusque là. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle pour détailler chacune de ses courbes. Il n'avait pas le droit de connaître son corps comme il l'aurait voulu aussi résista-t-il à la tentation de poser ses mains sur ses hanches que la ceinture enserrait si bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

Le vampire réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il arrêta de tourner pour se planter devant elle, affichant la même expression qu'au pied de l'immeuble, un doux sourire presque angélique, et un regard plein de désir. Seulement quelques millimètres les séparaient, si prêt, il pouvait mieux que jamais sentir l'odeur chaude de sa peau qui l'attirait. Bien qu'il aurait voulu la mordre, il se retint, il voulait la connaître d'abord, connaître au moins le nom de celle qui avait su capturer le cœur d'un vampire. Elle refusa de répondre lorsqu'il le lui demanda et ne répondit pas non plus à ses questions suivantes ce qui déçu quelque peu le seigneur qui aimait tant sa douce voix. Il prit alors le parti de la faire réagir, de la faire parler, aussi commença-t-il à la provoquer, soulignant la situation dans laquelle elle s'était bêtement laissée entrainer. La jeune femme serra les dents et tourna la tête mais ne prononça toujours aucun mot, elle semblait ne pas vouloir lui accorder ce plaisir. Agacé le vampire prit une profonde inspiration avant d'essayer une nouvelle approche. D'une voix suave, il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il voulait l'entendre car le son de sa voix était pour lui la plus agréable des mélodies. Elle ne répondit toujours pas cependant, il la sentit trembler et soupirer lorsque son souffle chaud vint caresser sa nuque.

Il s'écarta légèrement, pour plonger ses yeux dans son regard ambré qui trahissait ses émotions, bien qu'elle s'efforça de garder un visage neutre, ses yeux parlaient pour elle, encourageant le vampire à s'approcher un peu plus. Le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et venait mourir sur les siennes lui faisait perdre la tête, mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller trop loin s'il ne voulait pas garder cette âme qui naissait en lui. Il céda cependant à la tentation et leva doucement une main pour la faire remonter le long du bras de la jeune femme, le caressant du bout des doigts, osant à peine la frôler. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde alors que leurs corps se touchaient enfin, bien que ce ne fût qu'un infime contact. Elle ne chercha pas à reculer ni à l'en empêcher, encouragé par son silence, il fit donc remonter sa main jusqu'à sa joue. La douceur de sa peau finit de faire tomber ses résolutions, il baissa ses yeux pleins d'envie sur les lèvres tremblantes de sa compagne qui l'appelaient presque. Il ne put plus résister. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait pour capturer ses lèvres. Alors que le vampire lui mordillait la lèvre inférieur, il fut surpris de sentir la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrir légèrement et une langue chercher timidement la sienne. Il répondit à son appel d'un baiser passionné auquel elle participa avec fougue.

Soudain, elle se figea, le souffle court alors que son doux supplice continuait; elle ne pouvait lui accorder cela, il l'avait enlevée pour la tuer, elle ne pouvait lui donner cette satisfaction. Le vampire goutait avec délice aux lèvres de sa proie quand il sentit une violente douleur engourdir sa lèvre supérieure; la jeune femme venait de le mordre avec hargne pour mettre fin à l'échange. D'abord surpris le vampire ne put réprimer un mouvement de recule mais devant la colère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il afficha un petit sourire amusé qui se transforma rapidement en rire; elle continuait de vouloir lui résister après lui avoir si bien démontré qu'il ne la laissé pas indifférente. Il reprit son sérieux devant l'air blessé de la jeune femme, voilà qu'il se moquait d'elle après l'avoir fait succomber à l'une de ses faiblesses.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le vampire se prit à son propre jeu, cette nouvelle chasse l'amusait et il voulait prendre son temps. Après avoir jugé plus sage de ne pas défaire les liens qui entravaient ses poignets, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui, comme elle ne réagissait pas il approcha ses lèvres de son oreilles pour lui demander dans un murmure si elle n'avait pas peur, si sa nature vampirique ne la répugnait pas. Bien qu'il s'attendît à ce qu'elle garde le silence, elle prononça un « non » presque inaudible qui le fit sourire. Attiré par l'odeur de sa peau, Roy laissa ses lèvres s'égarer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour remonter doucement vers son cou. Il sentait le sang qui coulait sous cette peau délicieuse, aussi s'attarda-t-il sur une zone particulière où l'odeur était la plus forte, encouragé par les soupirs de la jeune femme. Toutefois, elle commença à se débattre faiblement lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, comprenant le sort qui l'attendait. Ces soupirs reprirent de plus belle alors que la langue du vampire caressait sa peau, profitant de chaque effluve de sang qui lui parvenait et du goût particulier de sa peau chaude.

Le seigneur jubilait, il allait enfin mettre un terme à cette malédiction, redevenir le prédateur sans pitié qu'il avait toujours été. Liza était au bord des larmes, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas de cette façon, mais elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à échapper à l'étreinte de son bourreau, d'autant plus qu'elle aimait la manière dont il la goutait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait naître en elle un incontrôlable brasier, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait autant de désir que de peur. Collé à elle, le vampire sentit son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine comme pour montrer qu'il battait encore, qu'elle n'était pas morte, il sentit sa peau se réchauffer rapidement sous ses doigts sous l'effet de la circulation sanguine plus rapide. Le moment était idéal pour la mordre tant elle était enveloppée de l'odeur de son sang qui courait dans ses veines, cependant, Roy referma la bouche, resserrant son étreinte pour se laisser bercer par les battements désespéré de son cœur si plein de vie, il ne pouvait imaginer être celui qui l'arrêterait, il ne pouvait même ne serait-ce que penser qu'il s'arrêterait un jour.

Avec un grognement, il s'éloigna d'elle, fou de rage. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa vie, elle ne méritait pas un tel sort, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait accepter d'être banni, lui un des plus puissants seigneurs vampires. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avec lassitude, il la cherchait depuis des mois et à présent qu'elle était devant lui il hésitait à la tuer. Le choix ne paraissait pourtant pas si difficile à faire, entre elle et son trône il n'y avait pas à hésiter, il n'allait pas abandonner tout ce qu'il avait pour une femme, une mortelle qui plus est. Tout paraissait tellement si simple, mais dès qu'il sentait la vie en elle il perdait tous ses moyens. Il se tourna vers elle, elle le regardait en silence, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mordue. Le vampire poussa un long soupir, c'était lui le prisonnier et elle le bourreau, elle qui le fixait avec ses deux magnifiques yeux couleur caramel et qui lui imposait de quitter son peuple.

« Je dois vous tuer, lança-t-il fermement, plus pour lui que pour elle.

-Pourquoi moi? »

Bien sur elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Roy réfléchit un instant, tournant en rond devant la jeune femme qui ne savait plus comment réagir, allait-il la mordre ou non? Finalement il se rassit sur son imposant trône de marbre, juste en face d'elle. Il laissa glisser son regard sur elle comme pour juger de ce qu'elle était digne d'entendre. Après une hésitation, il prit l'air le plus détaché possible et lui raconta qu'il devait boire son sang pour déjouer la malédiction dont il était victime. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se contenta pas de cette explication sommaire et répéta sa question, il y avait tellement d'autres femmes dans la ville que rien ne semblait justifier son choix. Avec un haussement d'épaule le vampire lui répondit qu'il en fallait bien une, cependant, sa réponse se retourna contre lui alors qu'elle lui rappela que plusieurs mois auparavant, il passait tous les soirs au pied de son immeuble où il restait de longs moments à simplement la regarder et sans doute attendre qu'elle descende pour l'enlever. Il l'avait choisi elle et pas une autre, elle le savait mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Agacé par son impertinence le vampire se leva brusquement, elle n'avait pas à poser de questions, elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'être toujours en vie. Il la fit taire d'une gifle, mais bien qu'il fut immédiatement pris de remord, il n'en montra rien et se retint de caresser son visage comme pour effacer du bout de ses doigts la marque rouge qu'ils y avaient laissé. Elle garda la tête baissée mais pas le silence, elle estimait avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi elle devait mourir ce soir.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mordu tout à l'heure? Vous étiez sur le point de le faire n'est-ce pas? »

Le vampire grogna à cette question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. Il tenta alors une nouvelle approche du problème, il n'avait pas à tout lui dévoiler, mais il pouvait bien lui expliquer ce qu'était cette malédiction, peut être se contenterait-elle de cela. Il pesa chacun de ses mots avant de commencer, il ne devait pas avoir l'air de garder des secrets, de rester dans le vague. Tout en se rasseyant, il lança en souriant qu'il pouvait bien satisfaire sa curiosité puisqu'elle allait mourir. Il lui répéta donc qu'il était victime d'une malédiction et qu'il cherchait à s'en affranchir. Comme elle le regardait avec insistance, il ajouta que depuis peu il était doté d'une âme qui le rendait capable d'éprouver des sentiments tels que la compassion et qui le rendait parfois incapable de prendre une vie. Il insista ensuite sur l'impossibilité pour un vampire ayant une âme de vivre parmi ses congénères, de même que, puisqu'il restait une créature de la nuit, il lui était impossible de vivre parmi les humains. Il devait donc conjurer le sort pour ne pas être banni, et c'était sa vie qu'il devait prendre.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, abasourdie par ce récit incongru, mais alors qu'il croyait avoir gagné, elle posa, dans un souffle, une autre question. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'un vampire puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit, il lui paraissait impossible que son récit soi véridique, il s'était certainement moqué d'elle encore une fois. Toutefois, elle était curieuse, elle voulait savoir comment un être maléfique pouvait tout à coup être doté d'une âme. Il se leva de nouveau, pour se replacer devant elle, décidément, elle n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre et sa vivacité d'esprit lui plaisait beaucoup. Cependant, plus il la découvrait et moins il se sentait capable de la tuer. Pour toute réponse, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui glisser à l'oreille la véritable raison de sa présence ici, la véritable cause de son malheur. Il murmura qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule origine à cette malédiction et que tout était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait tout déclenché et que c'était donc à elle d'être sacrifiée pour y remédier. Il la rattrapa par la taille alors qu'elle tentait un mouvement de recule en hurlant qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il resserra son étreinte pour lui livrer enfin la vérité.

« Les vampires sont maudis quand, par malheur, ils tombent amoureux. »

La jeune femme se pétrifia, ne s'attendant surement pas à une telle révélation. Son cœur repris une allure plus soutenue alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler l'information, murmurant des mots sans suite ni cohérence, cherchant alors à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à la tuer plutôt qu'à la garder près de lui. Abandonnant tout effort pour se débattre, elle posa même son front sur l'épaule de son ravisseur, s'il l'épargnait, elle lui promettait de rester avec lui, elle ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Le vampire hésita un instant, il n'avait pas envisagé cette alternative et bien sur, il était bien plus tentant de vivre avec elle qu'avec ses congénères. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite, elle était mortelle, elle ne vivrait pas des siècles comme lui et après sa mort, il resterait seul, loin de son peuple, il ne pouvait accepter cela.

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration, il n'en pouvait plus de sentir battre son cœur à cette allure, il était décidé à y mettre un terme, mais à l'instant où il allait planter ses canines dans son cou, il fut stoppé par la voix désespérée de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais s'il faisait d'elle un vampire, ils pourraient alors rester ensemble durant des siècles malgré son bannissement. Roy sourit devant l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à chercher des alternatives à sa mort. Il nota également qu'elle acceptait sans difficulté la perspective de rester avec lui. Le remord lui broya l'estomac; elle était prête à tout abandonner pour lui alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à la tuer. Toutefois, il ne pouvait accepter cela non plus, les vampires ne connaissaient pas l'amour, ainsi les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver à son égard disparaitraient sitôt que son cœur cesserait de battre, il serait banni sans plus avoir aucun moyen de conjurer le sort.

Cependant, devant ses yeux brillants et humides, il se recula de nouveau, incapable de la mordre. Fou de rage contre lui même, le vampire se mit à faire les cents pas en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Il était certain de ne pas vouloir être banni, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre la vie de la femme qu'il aimait, s'il la tuait alors il n'aurait plus la chance de voir son sourire éclairer son visage et faire briller ses beaux yeux caramels, il ne pourrait plus caresser sa peau si douce ni goûter à ses lèvres si appétissantes. Et sa voix. Sa voix ensorcelante qui l'avait séduit et dont les soupirs le hantaient encore. Son souffle chaud. Son odeur alléchante. Son cœur qui battait si fort. Non, il ne voulait rien perdre de cette femme. Le sacrifice lui parut soudain démesuré. Il s'arrêta un instant au milieu de la pièce, il ne savait plus quoi faire, après tout, même si elle mourrait, il avait tout de même la possibilité de passer quelques décennies avec elle, mais ensuite il ne lui resterait plus que ses souvenirs.

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir, avant de la rencontrer il n'avait jamais hésiter à mordre quelqu'un, il en avait besoin pour se nourrir, il ne pouvait se permettre d'hésiter au risque de laisser sa proie s'échapper. Il aimait chasser, il aimait le goût du sang humain, et il ne voulait pas s'en priver. Sans cette âme naissante, il aurait dîné depuis longtemps, cette malédiction était un poids bien trop lourd qu'il ne pouvait porter, il avait faim, il avait besoin de sang pour vivre. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. L'être de la nuit passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, attiré par l'odeur du sang sous sa peau fine, il était certainement délicieux. Y pensait suffit à lui ouvrir l'appétit, il n'avait pas pleinement savouré un repas depuis des semaines et à présent il avait à portée de main le met qu'il avait tant désiré.

Il n'avait pas à hésiter, elle était la source de ses troubles, ce n'était que justice qu'elle paie de sa vie afin qu'il retrouve la paix. Déterminé, il avança d'un pas rapide vers la jeune femme qui reculait dans le vain espoir de lui échapper. Toutefois, il la rattrapa assez aisément mais cette fois-ci, elle chercha à se débattre malgré les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets, elle avait compris que rien ne ferait plier son bourreau. Pour l'immobiliser, Roy n'eut d'autre choix que la plaquer contre un mur, si violemment qu'elle ne put réprimer un grognement. Il se figea une seconde devant la grimace de douleur qui tordit un instant le visage de sa proie, il lui avait fait mal, une fois de plus. Elle profita de son hésitation pour réitérer sa demande, elle ne voulait pas mourir et ne cessait de le répéter. Écrasée sous le poids du vampire, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement elle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir peur.

Ses supplications raisonnaient aux oreilles du buveur de sang qui commençait à perdre patience, il regrettait à présent de lui avoir avoué à quel point il aimait entendre sa voix, comprenant très bien qu'elle usait de ce charme pour le faire plier. Il essaya d'abord de ne pas y prêter attention, mais la douceur de ses murmures qui venait lui caresser les tympans se dressait à présent devant lui comme un obstacle infranchissable. Il devait la faire taire. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se rua sur ses lèvres pour les sceller d'un baiser fougueux. L'effet fut immédiat, elle cessa de se débattre pour participer avec passion à l'échange. Tout en maintenant fermement sa nuque, le vampire se surprit à se maudire lui même d'employer un tel stratagème; la laisser croire qu'elle avait encore une chance de rester en vie alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser d'adieu. Son cœur battait la chamade, accélérant la circulation de son sang dont l'odeur le rendait fou, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il l'avait tant désirée, il la voulait maintenant.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il quitta brutalement ses lèvres pour planter ses canines dans son cou. Elle poussa un cri tant de surprise que de douleur alors que le vampire s'affranchissait peu à peu du mal qui s'était installé en lui. Alors qu'elle glissait le long du mur, ses jambes ne la portant plus, elle continuait de l'implorer de lui laisser la vie sauve. Cependant, bien qu'il sentit ses larmes couler, le vampire continua de savourer chaque goutte de ce liquide délicieux, assouvissant enfin un désire trop longtemps réprimer. Peu à peu, il sentit la peine et la compassion le quitter, s'il était monstrueux au point de tuer la femme qu'il aimait alors il méritait bien sa place au royaume de la nuit. Le corps qu'il gardait serré contre lui devenait froid au fur et à mesure qu'il en aspirait la vie jusqu'à la dernière goutte, satisfaisant son appétit féroce qui en demandait toujours plus. Il du toutefois se résoudre à s'arrêter; il ne devait pas boire le sang d'un mort.

Il ne ressentait à présent nul remord, seulement une immense satisfaction à avoir fait un si bon repas, cette femme était réellement délicieuse et il regrettait seulement de ne plus pouvoir goûter à son sang. Il la déposa au sol alors que son cœur cessait de battre, voilant ses yeux embués de larmes, figés dans une expression de tristesse qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour demander à ce que le cadavre soit jeté avec les autres victimes de la nuit. Enfin libéré, il ne prêta aucune attention à son serviteurs qui vint porter loin de lui le corps de cette femme qu'il avait pourtant aimé. Dès le lendemain, il pourrait repartir en chasse, semant la terreur à travers la ville. Rassasié, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y coucher l'esprit tranquille, sans plus penser à l'obsédant souvenir d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui souriait du haut d'un balcon.

*****************************************************************

Et voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, quand même, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait pas... Enfin merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Un merci spécial à Matsuyama pour ses encouragements et à Kratos67 pour son aide, parce que les vampires c'est pas mon truc^^

Voilà, à la prochaine.

S-LH


End file.
